Shallow
by dragonhiro
Summary: It all seemed like an ordinary day, until Hiro was taken by a masked man. Now it's up to Tadashi and the gang to rescue him. Btw there is going to be a twist half way through this and the some of the chapters will only be short. To all the reviewers who are saying that it needs to have more description I will change it once I've wrote and posted all the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hiro and Tadashi Hamada were the two of the best students at the San Fransokyo Insitute Of Technology. Often called SFIT for short. Now you see, Hiro and Tadashi were brothers but unlike most siblings they rarely fell out. Tadashi was 4 years older than Hiro, therefore it was his responsibilty to protect his younger brother at all times.

xXx

During the spring, when Hiro and Tadashi were walking to SFIT, a masked man named Yokai sneaked up behind then and before Tadashi or Hiro could do anything, Yokai had rendered Tadashi unconscious. He grabbed Hiro and ran.

A few hours later Tadashi awoke. Panic entered his eyes as he realised Hiro was nowhere in sight.

"Hiro!" Tadashi called, hoping to get a response but there wasn't one.

xXx

It had been a few days since Hiro was taken. Tadashi constantly blamed himself for his brother's disapperance. However, when Tadashi, Gogo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred and Baymax were out on a search mission, they came across an old rundown warehouse. Every door was either locked or boarded up with cardboard. No living thing had come to this warehouse in years.

Slowly, Tadashi and the others entered the warehouse after getting rid of all the cardboard. Inside was dark, dirty and damp.

"Why are we even in here?" Gogo asked.

"To see if Hiro is here, I guess." Tadashi replied.

Glancing around, Tadashi and the gang trekked deeper into the deserted warehouse. There was a strong scent of smoke but the thing was that there was nothing smoke could come from in the warehouse. Eventually, they came across a small room. When Tadashi looked at the door, he noticed there was a key in it. He unlocked the door and gasps of shock echoed around once everyone saw what was in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

In the room, wrists chained to the wall, sat Hiro. His eyes were full of sadness and depression. Gogo carefully unchained him, trying not to hurt the boy anymore than he already was. Almost automatically, Hiro leapt up and hugged Tadashi and the others.

"Thank you for coming to find me." Hiro muttered.

"You're welcome little man." Wasabi replied.

Hiro looked different. His ribs were protruding so much that you could see them through his skin and even touch them. This sent shock and horror into the gang. It was obvious that Yokai had not or would not let Hiro eat. They guessed it was a type of torture that Yokai was willing to use on Hiro so the gang and Tadashi would want revenge.

Are you ok, Hiro?" Honey asked, not realising that her hands were shaking. She was worried for Hiro, everyone was, he was their best friend and in Tadashi's case brother. No one was happy with what had happened to Hiro.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little achy and hungry." Hiro replied, his voice rough and scratchy. He certainly wasn't fine, that was for sure.

Tadashi didn't know what to do. To be honest he was having a hard time thinking about what exactly Yokai would have done to Hiro if they hadn't have rescued him when they did. Nearly every bone in Hiro's body could be seen. He'd not eaten for days on end.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiro suddenly stiffened. His eyes were fixed upon the open door. Quietly, so no one noticed, Yokai entered the room, knife in hand. Gogo, Wasabi, Honey, Hiro and Fred noticed it but before they could warn Tadashi, Yokai walked close to him, reached around Tadashi's front and plunged the knife into his chest.

Tadashi cried out in pain before dropping to his knees in pure agony. Yokai quickly darted out the room just in case if anyone called the police but no one did.

"Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry, Tadashi." Hiro whispered.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault." Tadashi managed to say.

Tears welled up in Hiro's eyes, he hated seeing people in agony especially his brother...his ni-san.

"What are we gonna do?" Gogo asked.

"I don't know but we need to get out of here." Hiro replied.

Xxx

Gogo and Wasabi helped Tadashi to his feet. They held a cold, damp cloth to Tadashi's wound to try and stop the bleeding but that just wouldn't work. Blood was dripping everywhere. Tadashi could feel his legs about to collapse.

"I'm not gonna make it, am I?" Tadashi asked as Gogo pressed the cloth against his deep wound.

"Don't say that, Tadashi!" Gogo snapped.

After seeing, Tadashi's expression change, Gogo's anger dissipated.

"I'm sorry, Tadashi, I didn't mean to shout." Gogo apologized.

Hiro was staring at his brother. **"No, Tadashi wouldn't die, would he?"** Hiro thought.

Hiro, Tadashi and the gang slowly made their way towards the exit. Hiro felt a few red hot tears gradually making their way down his cheeks. It was obvious everyone was wondering the same thing:**"Will Tadashi survive or not?"**


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually, Hiro, Tadashi and the crew were out of the warehouse. Carefully, they all climbed into Wasabi's van. As soon as everyone was in the van, Wasabi drove off. After about half an hour they arrived at the Lucky Cat Cafe.

This beautiful cafe was owned by Hiro and Tadashi's poetry loving aunt named Cass. Inside the cafe, there was various images and Japanese lanterns. The lucky Cat Cafe was a great place to hang out..

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro called.

"Yes, sweetie." replied Aunt Cass.

"Can you come here for a sec please?" Hiro asked.

"Of course, Hiro!" Cass said as she went to Hiro, Tadashi and the others.

She took one look at Tadashi and gasped. Horror and dread washed over her like a wave. "Who had done this to her nephew and more importantly why had they done it?

Quickly, Aunt Cass picked up the phone and called an ambulance. Once it arrived, Tadashi was put inside it and taken to hospital.

Cass, Hiro and the others sat in the waiting room. Hiro was crying and no matter how hard anyone tried to comfort him by saying that Tadashi would be fine, he just wouldn't stop crying.

"This is all my fault." Hiro muttered through sobs.

"No it isn't." Honey and Fred told Hiro at the same time. Tears were streaming down Hiro's cheeks.

"Hiro, darling, everything is going to be ok, Tadashi will be fine, I promise." Aunt Cass whispered to Hiro, her voice calming him.

After a few hours, a doctor told Hiro, Cass and the others that Tadashi would have to stay in hospital for a few days. Hiro sighed. What if the doctors couldn't save Tadashi and he died within the night?


	5. Chapter 5

Whilst in the waiting room, Hiro told the gang some shocking news.

"Hey, you know whilst I was being held captive..." Hiro muttered.

"You mean technically just now." Wasabi said.

"Yeah, well Yokai said that if we didn't stop being superheroes he would kill everyone we care about." Hiro explained.

The group were unaware that the knife that Yokai had stabbed Tadashi with actually had something on it to make Tadashi evil but they were soon going to find out.

After a few days, Tadashi was released from hospital but the potion that was on the knife had already kicked into action so instead of going back to the Lucky Cat Cafe, he ran off. It wasn't until Hiro and the crew heard a blood curdling scream that they realised something was wrong.

They all suited up and raced to the scene but they were shocked at what lay before them. Standing by a completely demolished building was none other than Tadashi and Yokai. However as Tadashi turned to look at Hiro, that usual warm, caring look was replaced by a nasty, evil one and even this could be seen through Tadashi's mask. This look sent chills down everyone spines. No one could recognise Tadashi and it was probably a good thing they didn't.

Baymax landed beside Hiro and the gang. Slowly, Tadashi walked towards them, causing them to involuntarily take a few steps back. Hiro was so busy looking at Tadashi that he didn't realise that he was shaking.

"Guys what's the plan?" Wasabi asked, cautiously.

"Find out who they really are." Hiro shouted in reply.

"You got it!" Gogo exclaimed before speeding off towards Yokai. "Right behind you!" Chorused Fred and Honey as they followed Gogo.

"Err... I think I'm gonna stay out of this one." Wasabi muttered nervously to himself.

However, Tadashi slowly moved towards Baymax and touched the access port on Baymax's chest causing it to open. He removed the green healthcare chip before ordering Baymax to knock Hiro out.

"Knock him out, Baymax." Tadashi snarled, his icy voice only promising one thing, death.

Just as he'd been told Baymax fired his rocket fist at Hiro but he moved out the way.

"Ha! You missed!" exclaimed Hiro just as Baymax's rocket fist came back and hit him in the back of the head.

Hiro fell to the ground and his vision blacked out. The others saw what had happened as Yokai had ran away. All of them ran towards Tadashi.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiro slowly opened his eyes, only to find that he was in a dark, musty room. This room had chains and blood everywhere, it definitely was not pleasant. However, Hiro couldn't get up to have a look around the room as he was chained to a chair. Slowly, Tadashi emerged from the shadows.

"So you're a "superhero" but yet you couldn't even save yourself. How pathetic?" Tadashi hissed at his otouto.

"My friends will stop you!" Hiro growled in response.

"No they won't. Trust me." Tadashi replied, amusement in his tone.

"How do you know?!" snapped Hiro as he pulled on the chains.

"That's how." Tadashi replied as he pointed down the hall which lead to a dungeon. All that could be heard from the dungeon was Honey Lemon's voice saying "Hi, Hiro!"

Hiro was struggling but the chains just got tighter.

"I'd stop struggling if I was you." Tadashi grumbled menacingly. Baymax waddled over to Tadashi.

"Who even are you?" Hiro questioned, still unaware that it was actually his brother who was doing all this.

Tadashi didn't respond to Hiro, instead he told Baymax to make sure Hiro didn't leave alive. Baymax nodded and turned to face Hiro, his glowing red eyes sending chills down Hiro's spine. Baymax aimed his rocket fist at Hiro's chest. Then he fired it!

CRACK! The rocket fist slammed into Hiro, snapping four on his ribs and the chains. Tadashi took off his Kabuki mask. One look at Hiro was enough to make Tadashi regret everything he had just made happen. What had gotten into him. His brother didn't deserve this, no one did.

"Tadashi?" Hiro asked weakly but he got no response as Tadashi was busy freeing the others to hear him.

"Tadashi, why did you do that?!" Honey asked.

Tadashi took a deep breath then said, "I was forced too."

"Forced too?" whispered Hiro. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. Yokai said that if I did none of us would live to see the next day. He told me that you didn't care about me either and I don't know, I guess I just believed him either because I was going insane or I just thought he was telling the truth. Plus, no one had told me otherwise and none of you visited me whilst I was in hospital." Tadashi explained.

"I...I don't know what to say. I mean, Tadashi we're so sorry. We should have visited you other than left you after the doctor said you had to stay there for a few days." Hiro and the others said in unison.


End file.
